Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, a server, a terminal, and an information processing method that allow a user to control home devices such as an air conditioner and a television, or obtain information of such devices from outside by using terminals such as a smartphone and a tablet.
Description of the Related Art
A network system for controlling devices or obtaining device information from a terminal is known. For example, JP-A-2013-250684 discloses an autonomous electronic device, and a control system for the autonomous electronic device. The autonomous vacuum cleaner described in this publication includes a communication unit that performs wireless communications with other devices connected in a local communication network. The autonomous vacuum cleaner is controlled to perform the operations associated with the registered communication terminal devices, first to fifth terminals, in response to the initiation of the connection of these terminals to the local communication network.
JP-A-2014-21851 discloses a monitoring device, an information managing device, a monitoring system, a monitoring device control method, an information managing method, a program. This publication describes a television processor that executes the process including: detecting the turning on of a television; accepting entry of a setting (outing setting) indicative of the outing of an inhabitant; sending a signal (absence signal) indicative of the outing setting to a server connected to the television; detecting the turning off of the television; and sending a presence signal indicative of residence upon the television being turned on and when the duration from the OFF time to the ON time is longer than a predetermined time period.
Under these circumstances, there is a present need for a network system that can more easily or safely enable a new terminal to control devices or obtain device information.